Change
by Phoenix154cc1
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a girl with a mysterious aura around her. Only seventeen years old and she took on the family business, earning the name Rich Princess Then, she had to attend Alice Academy because of her grandfather's dying wish. Then she meets Hotaru Imai, the queen of the school. And Natsume Hyuuga, Imai's boyfriend? And Ruka Nogi pestering her to be his girl? What will happen?


I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

Hello. My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm seventeen years old. I lost my parents when I was really young, so my grandfather took care of me ever since. I was happy, I've got a loving grandfather, and the servants there were all kind and everyday was a new day for me. Guests would always bring expansive gifts for me and I was happy. But I never asked for more. Not once, because I had so much. But when I was fifteen, my grandfather died of heart cancer. My world shattered as I watched my only family die in front of me. I've changed, I'm became different, no more smiles and all. I took on the family business, and I rarely smiled, and if I did, it never reached my eyes. I took all kinds of classes to keep my mind off of things. Different kinds of martial arts, self-defend classes and much much more. I was labeled as perfect, everywhere I go.

Then, three days ago, a lawyer came and presented papers of grandfather's dying wish was to have me attend Alice Academy. Basically a place where rich kids go and all. I saw some photos unknown to the school and I could tell, girls don't wear clothes properly and they act like...You get the point.

So, this morning, I woke up early and did my morning routine as I prepare for the first day of school. I wore my uniform neatly and went outside and went into the car. And after a while, the car stopped.

"Mikan, we're here," Taki, my driver said. I smiled inwardly. It took me a while to make him and the servants to call me Mikan instead of Mikan-sama or whatever over polite names. The other man that sat in the front seat, Kain, got out and positioned himself outside of the door.

"Thank you Taki. You know when to pick me up," I said, and put on my shades as I knocked softly at the window and Kain opened the door for me. I got out and the wind blew against me, making my brunette hair fly in the air. Stares follow me, but I ignored them. I walked to the gates, but stopped and I cocked my head to my left. Kain pursed his lips and stopped following as I made my way alone to the school grounds.

**Time skip To When Classes Started. **

"Mikan Sakura. Seventeen years old," I introduced, and took my shades off and put them on my head. "Pleased to meet you," I smiled and the boys stared hungrily as the girls watched envy.

"Any question?" Narumi asked, and hands flew up.

"I don't date. I'm not into relationships and I'm not interested in boys," I said, and all of the hands shot down in disappointment.

**Time Skip To Lunch...(Mikan already met Nonoko and Anna by the way) Too lazy to write it... **

"That's Hotaru Imai in the middle, left is Luna Koizumi,and the right is Sumire Shoda. Left and Right is only friends when Imai because she popular," Anna whispered.

"I can tell," I commented, and a splash of water came at me.

"Just because you're whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you. I don't care if you're Mikan Sakura, but you never trash talk my friends," She growled and I smiled.

"Are you really sure they're your friends?" I asked, and stole a look at Idiot Number 1(Luna Koizumi) and Idiot Number 2 (Sumire Shoda). They looked downright furious alright. But then I felt an impact on my cheek. I muttered an 'ow' and I slapped her back.

"I don't care if you're the queen of the school here. If you use fear to approach people, then you're nothing but like us," I said and before I walked out, I turned and have her a smile.

"Remember my words, Ice Queen. Remember that it's Mikan Sakura, a seventeen year old girl that gave you those words. Not as the status of a rich known princess," I called out and I walked off, leaving her speechless.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

'HOW DARE THAT NEW GIRL SLAP ME! GET READY FOR HELL TO RAIN ON YOU!'

**meanwhile~**

"Hey Natsume, isn't that new girl hot?" A boy with blue eyes said to a black raven haired lad with crimson.

"Sure, Ruka," Natsume asked sarcastically. Ruka laughed.

"Maybe. But aren't you gonna go to your girlfriend? She's been slapped, ya know," Ruka raised his eyebrow.

"It's fine. Hotaru can take care of herself," He said, and went back to reading his manga.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Stop. Your body moved like it's too heavy," Hotaru ordered. What is she doing? Picking out soon-to-be cheerleaders. The door opened and a familiar brunette came in with the cheerleading clothes.

"What are you doing here new girl?" Hotaru snarled. I shrugged.

"Trying out for cheerleading. What else, Ice Queen?" I retorted sarcastically. Her eyes flared dangerously and she glared at me.

"Get out. I don't want to see your face!" She jabbed her finger to the door and I sighed.

"Scared to see your ass kicked?" I grinned and crossed my arms.

"Give her a chance, Hotaru," Ruka came out of the shadows and I gave him a small smile.

"He's right, Ice Queen. Right now, you haven't even approve at least five. And your options are running out. Right now darling, I'm all you got," I said sweetly and gave her a innocent stare. Ruka shifted his eyes on me with an amused look. Hotaru glared at me long and hard and finally gave up.

"Fine! One chance. That's all you get!" She growled and I gave her a smile.

"One chance is all I need, sweetheart," I replied and started my moves.

'I got to say, she's good. But not as good as me.' Hotaru thought grudgingly.

'She's hot...' Ruka thought.

I finished with a pose and I waited.

"Um, hello?" I snapped my fingers and they straighten themselves out.

"You're in, new girl," Hotaru mumbled.

"Pardon me?" I asked innocently. Hotaru glared at me.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" She snapped and I laughed. I picked up my bag and I started walking away.

"Oh and my name is Mikan. Not 'new girl," I called out.

"Don't push your luck," She threatened, and I laughed.

"You'll say my name sometime. See ya around...Hotaru," I emphasized her name and left, leaving her and Ruka shocked.


End file.
